En su mirada
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: Beth había conocido a Steve Rogers antes de la batalla de New York e incluso mucho antes de que él se convirtiera en Capitán América, aunque eso no es algo que ella debería decir a nadie—"Somos reales"—dicen al mismo tiempo, observando el mundo a través de los ojos del otro, un mundo separado por poco más de setenta años.:. Steve/Beth.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel** o, al menos, la mayoría.

 **Resumen:** Beth había conocido a Steve Rogers antes de la batalla de New York e incluso mucho antes de que él se convirtiera en Capitán América, aunque eso no es algo que ella debería decir a nadie—"Somos reales"—dicen al mismo tiempo, observando el mundo a través de los ojos del otro, un mundo separado por poco más de setenta años

 **Notas de la Autora:** Éste es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre los Vengadores, específicamente, sobre Steve y la culpa es de la película " **In your eyes** ", no soy alguien que guste de ver películas románticas, lo crean o no, suelo evadir lo más que pueda éste tipo de películas, sin embargo, termine atascada en un fin de semana con mis primas adolescentes y, no lamento nada, la pizza fue excelente y la película adorable.

Y además, después de ver las escenas suprimidas de los **Vengadores** termine con una extraña necesidad de saber más acerca de Beth, la mesera que atendió a Steve en el restaurante. A mi me hubiera encantado que Cap aceptara el consejo de Stan Lee y le hubiera preguntado su teléfono. Lastima.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **En su mirada**

By

 **The night of the Rabbit**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

Beth tenía diez años la primera vez que lo _sintió_.

No fue agradable, para nada, aunque tampoco es que hoy en día ella recuerde mucho de lo ocurrido, es más una pesadilla lejana que un recuerdo y eso está bien, después de todo hay ciertas experiencias que no necesitan, ni deberían ser conservadas. En otras ocasiones, el desempolvar dichos recuerdos puede ahorrar muchas preguntas, pero ¿Qué puede saber una pequeña niña sobre estos temas?

Beth respiró hondo, sintiendo el aire cálido del verano llenar todo su pequeño cuerpo, sus manos sudaban y su estómago se sentía pesado y de vez en vez le parecía que el cereal que había comido por la mañana intentaba hacer una asquerosa huida a través de su boca. No se sentía bien.

— Elizabeth Eden, al frente y victoriosa.

 _Al frente y victorioso_ , era la porra del equipo de futbol americano. _Ha luchar, a ganar, hacia adelante siempre avanzar._

Avanzar, si, ella tenía que ir al frente. Inhaló y exhaló, y con el corazón martillándole los oídos, comenzó a caminar hacia el centro.

Ésta bien.

 _Todo estará bien_.

Había estado practicando casi un año su rutina y era fantástica, bueno, su madre era la única que la había visto pero Beth se sentía feliz y satisfecha con los resultados, este año, de seguro, lograría entrar por fin al equipo de porristas. Suspiró.

— Comienza cuando quieras, Elizabeth—Pidió la entrenadora mientras la miraba sin demasiado entusiasmo pero Beth no se sintió ofendida, después de casi cinco horas de audiciones era normal que la mujer estuviera cansada. Elizabeth forzó una sonrisa.

Se colocó en posición y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza dio señal para que reprodujeran la canción con la que llevaría a cabo su número. La entrenadora bostezó. La sonrisa de la niña decayó unos segundos. _Al frente y victoriosa_.

 _Victoriosa_.

— ¡No!—Exclamó a todo pulmón causando que la entrenadora y su asistente se sobresaltaran.

Beth cayó al piso, sentía un calor agobiante en la mejilla y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

— Linda ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres tomar un descanso?

Ella negó e intentó levantarse, un extraño sabor metálico comenzó a inundar su paladar. _Victoriosa, al frente y victoriosa._ Se levantó con notable esfuerzo, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, como si hubiera estado corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, podía sentir el sudor resbalar por su espalda y sus piernas cansadas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los murmullos a su alrededor comenzaron a subir gradualmente de volumen.

— Creo que deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería—Comentó la asistente acercándose a ella. Elizabeth tembló.

Los murmullos se convirtieron en gritos y todo a su alrededor se tornó borroso, como si de pronto estuviera viendo a través de la lente mal enfocada de una cámara. Todo era extraño, las cosas frente a ella comenzaron a pasar de forma muy rápida, alguien quería hacerle daño pero no podía ver a su atacante, miro a su alrededor confundida, todo era gris, marrón y olía a desperdicio, en un segundo no se encontraba en el gimnasio sino en un especie de callejón con un grupo de chicos gritando y haciendo ademanes violentos hacía ella.

— ¡Basta!—Exclamó cuando sintió a alguien sostenerla con fuerza. Comenzó a patalear y a gritar, mientras varios puños se cernían sobre ella, sintió dolor en varias partes del cuerpo y el aire comenzó a escasear causando que el dolor en su pecho ganara terreno sobre todo lo demás mientras observaba indefensa el rostro sucio de un chico desconocido que parecía ser unos años más grandes que ella.

— Te lo advertí la última vez, Rogers—Gruñó el chico entre dientes—Debiste a prender tu lección.

Beth gritó mientras veía el puño dirigirse a su cara.

Después, todo fue oscuridad.

.

.

.

.


	2. FourFiveSeconds

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel** o, al menos, la mayoría.

 **Resumen:** Beth había conocido a Steve Rogers antes de la batalla de New York e incluso mucho antes de que él se convirtiera en Capitán América, aunque eso no es algo que ella debería decir a nadie—"Somos reales"—dicen al mismo tiempo, observando el mundo a través de los ojos del otro, un mundo separado por poco más de setenta años

.

* * *

.

.

 **En su mirada**

By

 **The night of the Rabbit**

.

.

* * *

.

Primer Capítulo | **FourFiveSeconds.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beth dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa en clara señal de cansancio y, sobre todo, fastidio. Resopló molesta y dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla de su computadora la cual le brindaba la desalentadora imagen de una hoja vacía en Word, aunque, si quisiera darse un poco de ánimo, diría más bien que era la hoja vacía entre otras ocho hojas que conformaba su ensayo _¡Pero como odiaba esa hoja!_ La muy descarada se estaba burlando de ella. Beth gruñó mientras llevaba algunas chocoretas a su boca, dar conclusión a su trabajo no debería ser tan difícil, pero ahí estaba, como siempre, con un bloqueo del tamaño de una casa. Bostezó. Era las tres y media de la mañana, ya no tenía tiempo que perder, su primera clase empezaba a las ocho y el ensayo tenía que entregarlo para su segunda clase la cual empezaba a las diez, podría faltar a la primera sesión… _¿Por qué había dejado ese maldito ensayo para último momento?_ ¡Ha, si! Había encontrado ¡Por fin! Una página donde tenían todas las temporadas completas de _Buffy: Caza vampiros_. Maldita y sensual Sarah Gellar.

Beth apretó el puente de su nariz y respiró hondo tratando de calmar su ansiedad. _Inhala, exhala_. Pestañó un par de veces y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza—No, ahora no—Murmuró enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos, abrió los ojos y el fugaz destello de una imagen la aturdió por unos momentos, volvió a cerrar los ojos y estuvo de esa forma por todo un minuto hasta que sintió el peculiar aroma del café inundar su entorno. Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de su cuarto preguntándose si quizás alguna de las chicas de la pensión se habría levantado por algo de tomar— ¿No es un poco temprano para una taza de café?—Pensó y luego dio un largo suspiro— ¡Que va! Yo también necesito un poco de café—Dijo con resignación y se dirigió a la cocina arrastrando los pies.

No había nadie, Elizabeth arrugó en el entrecejo, sin embargo decidido no pensar demasiado en nada que no fuera su maldito ensayo así que preparó un poco de café, tomó algunas galletas de la alacena y volvió a su cuarto dispuesta a dar fin a su martirio. Después de un sorbo de café comenzó a escribir mientras tarareaba una canción que no recordaba haber escuchado en su vida y que, aun así, se sentía familiar.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Ya te vas?—Preguntó Melanie mientras encendía un cigarrillo aun cuando estaba prohibido fumar dentro del salón de clases. Beth asintió a la par que guardaba sus cosas.

— Tengo Servicio el día de hoy—Dijo Beth arrastrando las palabras, Melanie exhaló humo como respuesta—Solo espero que esta vez me pongan hacer algo más que solo archivar o juro que me dormiré sobre el escritorio.

Melanie sonrió—Podrías no ir ¿No habías dicho que no era obligatorio asistir todos los días?

Beth suspiró—No, pero ya solo me faltan cincuenta horas para terminar.

— Eres una matadita.

— Si, eso creo—Beth sonrió como gesto de despedida y salió del salón a toda prisa.

En el camino bostezó varias veces, tenía al menos dos noches de sueño acumulado y muy posiblemente éste sería la tercera noche de desvelo, su examen de Lógica sería el día de mañana y sus conocimientos de la materia eran básicos, muy básicos, ojala las pocas neuronas que aún conservaba y su buena suerte no la abandonaran. Unos días más, solo unos días más y la temporada de exámenes terminaría, luego podría volver a su hedonista vida de series, videojuegos y uno que otro postre, no demasiados que sus caderas ya eran lo suficientemente anchas.

Dio unos golpecitos leves sobre sus mejillas y con un gran suspiro entró a la Editorial donde, desde hacía ya seis meses, había estado llevando acabo su Servicio. Cuando recién se enteró del puesto en oferta se emocionó e hiso todo lo que estaba a su alcance para quedarse con él, sin embargo, lo que sea que hubiera imaginado que podía hacer o aprender había quedado, hasta ahora, solo en aspiraciones. Su paso en la Editorial se resumía en limpiar y archivar, nada demasiado emocionante.

— ¿Te gustaría ayudar a acomodar los libros en el almacén?

— Cualquier cosa que me saque de la oficina—Dijo Beth con más entusiasmo del debido causando una risilla en el jefe de almacén.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, hoy te rescataremos de las garras de esas brujas—Dijo Sam Lewis, segundo al mando en el almacén, mirando por sobre sus hombros las oficinas donde las secretarias discutían, como siempre, sobre algunos papeles perdidos.

Elizabeth sonrió entusiasmada mientras escuchaba con atención las indicaciones de Sam, no era realmente difícil, solo debía tomar algunos libros que recién habían sido envueltos en _plastic_ y acomodarlos en las repisas según su clave, mientras los demás miembros del almacén se apresuraban a empaquetar los libros del pedido de la Librería Central, el cual estaba retrasado por culpa de unos papeles perdidos. Vaya novedad.

Beth comenzó con su labor, de vez en vez leí algunos fragmentos de los libros que ya estaban en las repisas pero que todavía no estaban envueltos, habían libros tan extraños como " _Aprende a invocar a tu Ángel_ ", Beth soltó una risilla mientras hojeaba el pequeño librito.

— "… _Después de colocar todos los objetos sobre nuestro pequeño altar tendremos que posicionarnos frente a la veladora con ambas manos colocadas al costado y después recitar la oración de invocación…_ "—Beth sonrió divertida e imaginando que su celular era una veladora hiso todo lo que el libro decía, cerró los ojos en un vano intento por concentrase pero no podía evitar reírse. Abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro—Bueno, parece que los Ángeles todavía no aprenden a usar el celular—Se encogió de hombros y creyendo oportuno terminar con su pequeño juego, se levantó del suelo donde se había sentado para acomodar los libros en la parte más baja.

— Que lastima—Murmuró sacudiendo su pantalón. Suspiró y observó a su alrededor, aún tenía varios libros por acomodar aunque no se quejaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que engrapar y acomodar papeles. Elizabeth tomó otro libro sin envolver, está vez era un libro de cuentos para niños, sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a pasar las hojas, era colorido, como todo libro infantil y aunque sus letras eran de un tamaño adecuado se vio a si misma pestañeando varias veces para poder enfocar las imágenes frente a ella. Su visión se volvió borrosa, así que se talló los ojos esperando a que eso ayudara.

Las imágenes del libro se veían doble, en un instante tenía frente a ella el dibujo de un tren pintado de rojo y al siguiente la imagen parecía ser la escena de unos niños jugando en alguna especie de calle— ¿Qué diablos…?

Permaneció con la mirada fija en el libro que tenía en sus manos, las imágenes infantiles se habían transformado en un precioso retrato, Beth sonrió encantada pero al mismo tiempo con el sentimiento de terror burbujeando en la boca de su estómago, pasó sus manos sobre la nueva imagen frente a ella, acariciando las líneas fascinada y confundida. Su visión se aclaró y ya no solo veía aquel retrato, sino también unas manos, sus manos. No. Esas no eran sus manos, eran más grande y los dedos mucho más largos, Elizabeth abrió y cerró su puño, podía sentir que su cuerpo lo hacía, sin embargo sus ojos no lo captaban, la imagen frente a ella era el de unas manos sacando punta a un lápiz con una pequeña navaja.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—Dijo con la respiración agitada— ¿Qué está pasando?—Repitió.

Aquellas manos hicieron un movimiento brusco causando que la navaja causara un pequeño corte en uno de sus dedos.

— ¡Hey!¡Ow!—Exclamó sintiendo el dolor pero cuando volvió su mirada a su propia mano no tenía ninguna herida, su visión comenzó distorsionarse una vez más, combinando la imagen de su mano con aquella otra más larga y delgada

— ¿Hay alguien aquí?—Dijo la otra voz.

— No, no, esto no está ocurriendo—Beth negó varias veces mientras se abrazaba a si misma

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?—Interrogó la otra voz.

— No, esto no está pasando—Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Elizabeth—Es solo falta de sueño, solo eso, solo eso—Beth se hiso un ovillo contra varias cajas mientras sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Fuera de mi cabeza!¡Fuera!—Exclamó Beth con esfuerzo, el aire comenzaba a escasear.

— Hey, tranquila ¿Me escuchas? Tranquila. Todo está bien ¿De acuerdo? Todo estará bien.

— Claro que no está bien, nada está bien—Dijo Beth, sintiéndose de pronto más enojada que aterrada—Me estoy volviendo loca ¡Y mañana tengo examen!

La otra voz hiso una larga pausa.

— Esto no debería estar pasando.

— No, no debería—Concordó la otra voz.

— Bueno…al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso—Dijo Bteh con una risilla nerviosa, parpadeó un par de veces y agregó con un poco más de calma—Estas…estas… ¿D-Donde estás?—Preguntó ella, observando a su alrededor donde el almacén de la editorial era remplazado con la imagen de otro lugar bastante deprimente para su gusto.

— En mi casa.

Beth asintió.

— ¿Y tú?

— En mi trabajo…por decirlo de una forma. Es una Editorial…el almacén de la Editorial, y-yo…estaba acomodando unos libros.

—Ha…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes.

— No eres un Ángel ¿O sí?

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, olvídalo, solo…quería estar segura de que…—Beth soltó una risilla sintiéndose bastante estúpida. Suspiró—Eres real—Dijo, sintiéndose no demasiado bien con su descubrimiento.

— Somos reales.

Elizabeth apretó los labios—Mierda…

— Lenguaje.

Ella comenzó a reír— ¿Es enserio?

Aunque no podía ver a su interlocutor, Beth podía asegurar que él estaba sonriendo.

— Bueno…ciertamente esta es una situación…bastante extraña.

— Más bien es una locura…una completa locura—dijo Beth—Tu… ¿Estabas dibujando?

— Si, lo… ¿Lo viste?

— Eso creo…era precioso.

— Gracias.

— Es tan extraño, si me concentró lo suficiente puedo ver…mi…mundo…pero si también lo deseo puedo enfocarme en el tuyo como si fuera mío, como si…

—…pudieras extender la mano y tocar lo que hay a tu alrededor—Completó él.

— Exacto ¿Qué está pasando?

— No lo sé…yo tampoco lo entiendo, debe de haber una razón pero…

— Beth, ya trajeron la comida ¡De prisa o no alcanzaras nada!—Exclamó Sam desde la parte delantera del Almacén, causando que Beth perdiera la concentración por unos instantes y dejara de ver aquel otro lugar aunque aún podía sentir al chico en su cabeza.

—S-si… ¡Ya voy!—Exclamó ella dando un pequeño brinco.

— ¿Sigues ahí?

—Si…aquí estoy—Respondió y una vez más pudo volver a ver el mundo del chico—Me tengo que ir, es hora del almuerzo y desde la mañana no pruebo bocado ya que estuve escribiendo un ensayo hasta muy tarde y luego no tuve tiempo de comprar nada antes de venir a trabajar y realmente tengo hambre no creas que no quiero saber por qué estás en mi cabeza es solo…

— Hey, tranquila, entiendo.

Elizabeth exhaló el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

— Entonces…quizás deberíamos, no sé, intentar romper la comunicación e intentarlo cuando no haya personas cerca que puedan pensar que estoy loca, ya es suficiente con que yo lo piense…

— Estoy de acuerdo…y no estás loca, ninguno lo está, esto es real…nosotros somos reales.

Beth asintió intentando creer en las palabras del chico—Somos reales.

— Somos reales—Repitió él.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Preguntó ella, de pronto su corazón latía rápidamente.

— Soy Steve…Steve Rogers.

— Mucho gusto Steve, soy Elizabeth Eden.

— Mucho gusto Elizabeth.

Ella sonrió—Entonces...si se puede, hablamos luego ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo mi Señora.

Beth soltó una risilla—Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Beth sostuvo el aliento, poco a poco su visión fue cambiando sin que ella necesitara hacer esfuerzo alguno, tampoco podía sentir la presencia de Steve. Una vez más era solo ella, sus pensamientos y los libros que esperaban ser acomodados. Suspiró y se levantó con cuidado del piso.

Antes de encaminarse a la cocina del editorial dedicó una mala mirada al libro de _"Aprende a invocar a tu Ángel",_ Elizabeth se prometió que conseguiría el correo del autor y le mandaría la más larga queja de su vida Literaria, si es que se le podía llamar de esa forma.

.

.

.


	3. Supremacy

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel** o, al menos, la mayoría.

 **Resumen:** La vida tiene maneras graciosas de fastidiarte, por ejemplo, ella no esperaba despertar un día viendo a través de los ojos de Steve Rogers, quien, por cierto, en su línea temporal tenía más 70 años muerto.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **En su mirada**

By

 **The night of the Rabbit**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Segundo Capítulo **Supremacy.**

 **.**

 **.**

Steve había estado nervioso durante todo ese día y parte del anterior en espera de volver a escuchar la voz de Elizabeth, en ciertos momentos había cerrado los ojos y tratado de concentrarse para ver si podía hacer contacto con ella, más no había podido, de pronto sentía como si hubiera una pared entre ellos que no lo dejaba pasar, Steve se había comenzado a decir que quizás el conocer a la chica había sido solo un sueño, un muy extraño sueño, aunque pensarlo de esa forma tampoco era agradable, eso significaría que ahora no solo su cuerpo estaba enfermo sino también su mente. Steve suspiró. Quizás había sido la falta de sueño, durante toda esa semana no había podido dormir de forma adecuada, se sentía tenso y preocupado, tanto que se descubría a si mismo por las madrugadas preparando un poco de café con leche para calmar su ansiedad. Para muchas personas el café solía quitarles el sueño, para él, sin embargo, era más bien un método de relajación. Como siempre, nadaba contra corriente.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez de frustración. Se acomodó en el borde de su cama, cerró los ojos y esperó, tanto, que su cabeza comenzó a doler—Elizabeth… ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes…puedes escucharme?

Steve gruñó—Parece…que me han dejado plantado—Bromeó con acidez.

—Perfecto, eso quiere decir que tendrás tiempo para mí.

Steve dio un salto en su lugar, su visión comenzó a cambiar y ya no solo veía su habitación sino también otro cuarto mucho más grande e iluminado que el propio.

— ¿Elizabeth?

— ¿Steve?

El chico sonrió—Por un momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño.

Ella no dijo nada.

— ¿Elizabeth, sigues aquí?

— Si, lo siento, es solo que…—Suspiró—No lo tomes a mal, Steve, es solo que esperaba que todo hubiera sido precisamente eso, un sueño.

— Entiendo, esto no es fácil de entender ¿Verdad? Admito que llegué a pensar que había sido una alucinación debido a la falta de sueño…

— ¿No puedes dormir?—Preguntó Beth con curiosidad.

— Desde hace una semana, por alguna razón me siento bastante tenso, como si tuviera muchas cosas que hacer y el día no me alcanzara.

Beth guardó silencio de nuevo.

— Creo que eso puede ser mi culpa—Admitió pasado unos segundos.

— ¿Qué?

— Estoy en periodo de exámenes y no he dormido más de cuatro horas en esta semana, es complicado combinar escuela y trabajo.

Esta vez fue Steve quien permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Estas estudiando?

— Si, Filosofía y Letras ¡Por favor no te burles diciendo que moriré de hambre! Ya me lo dicen demasiado en casa.

Silencio.

— Steve…tú… ¿Habías intentado contactar conmigo durante el día?

— Si, lo intente varias veces pero no funciono.

— Lo sentí, Steve ¡Sentí que me llamabas! Era…era como una especie de cosquilleo detrás de la cabeza. Sabía que eras tú.

— ¿En serio? Entonces por qué no…

—Mi culpa de nuevo, hoy fue un día bastante ocupado y había demasiada gente alrededor así que, de alguna forma, te bloqué…lo siento.

— Quien debería disculparse soy yo, por haberte importunado y…

— ¡Nah! No pasa nada, además ahora sabemos que tenemos un poco de control con, ehm, esto. Eso es algo.

— Sí, creo que tienes razón.

— ¡Oh, por cierto! ¿Me darías tu número?

— Mi… ¿Mi numero?

— Tu WhatsApp o ¿Tienes Facebook, Twitter?—Beth hiso una pequeña pausa— ¿Qué tal Instagram? Abrí una cuenta hace poco pero la verdad sigo sin encontrarle el gusto. Podría pasarte mis datos, de esa forma sería un poco más…normal ¿No crees?

—Yo…

— Podríamos conocernos en persona, quizás encontremos respuestas si trabajamos juntos en esto.

— Eso…suena bien.

— ¡Perfecto! Pásame tu número.

Silencio.

— ¿Steve?

— Lo siento Elizabeth pero no entiendo de lo que estás hablando ¿Qué es un Wutsap?

—WhatsApp—Corrigió la chica rápidamente—ya sabes… ¿Eso que hace que la gente actué como zombie y no te mire a la cara cuando les hablas?

Steve no contesto.

—Er…Bueno, está bien… ¿Qué tal Facebook o Twitter o Instagram?—Dijo ella pasando las paginas rápidamente en su Tablet.

— Hey ¿Qué eso?—Preguntó Steve con notable curiosidad.

— ¿Qué?

— Eso, lo que tienes en las manos, esa cosa cuadrada con imágenes que cambian.

Esta vez fue el turno de Beth en quedarse silencio.

— ¿Elizabeth?

— Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?

— No ¿Qué es?

Beth soltó una risilla nerviosa—Esto no es verdad.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Steve ¿Qué año es?

— ¿Cómo?

— Steve—Dijo Beth con seriedad—Faltan quince minutos para que sea doce de mayo del 2014.

— ¿Qué?

— Es 2014, Steve…

— Es por eso que tu cuarto es tan extraño—Dijo el chico después de un largo minuto—Por un instante pensé que eras rica pero habías dicho que trabajabas así que estaba confundido y yo…

— ¿Rica? ¿Pensaste que era rica?

— Estudiar es un lujo, Elizabeth…lo es aquí, en…mi tiempo.

Ambos guardaron silencio ante el nuevo descubrimiento. Steve pudo apreciar bajo una nueva luz el cuarto de la chica, el cual tenía algunos aparatos que no reconocía y no solo eso, sino también la forma de hablar y actuar de la chica. Todo era tan extraño—Así que…el futuro ¿He?

— ¿Qué años es ahí?

— 1941

— Bien, perfecto ¿Por qué no? A todos les gustan los giros inesperados en las películas ¿Verdad?—Beth inhaló y exhaló un par de veces—No es tan malo…no es…no es…

— Somos reales, Elizabeth—Advirtió Steve con dulzura, había comenzado a sentir los crecientes nervios de la chica y él mismo empezaba a sentirse ansioso.

— Somos reales—Repitió ella

Ambos suspiraron.

— Steve ¿Es esto una maldición o una bendición?

— No lo sé…quizás sea muy pronto para saber.

Beth asintió—Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

— Oh, si claro…

— ¿Steve?

— ¿Si?

— Quédate hasta que me duerma.

— ¿Estas segura? Hoy ha sido un…

— Quiero que me hables de ti, necesito saber más de ti porque esto realmente está ocurriendo, somos reales ¿No?

Steve sonrió.

— Así si es y estamos juntos hasta el final.

.

.

.


	4. C-mon get happy

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel** o, al menos, la mayoría.

 **Resumen:** Beth había conocido a Steve Rogers antes de la batalla de New York e incluso mucho antes de que él se convirtiera en Capitán América, aunque eso no es algo que ella debería decir a nadie—"Somos reales"—dicen al mismo tiempo, observando el mundo a través de los ojos del otro, un mundo separado por poco más de setenta años

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **En su mirada**

By

 **The night of the Rabbit**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Tercer Capítulo | **C-mon get happy.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rápidamente había pasado un mes, donde el miedo inicial se había convertido en curiosidad la cual, a su vez, dio paso a una inesperada amistad que era alimentada por las ahora acostumbradas platicas que tenían ambos antes de irse a dormir, ninguno de los mentiría al decir que ese era el momento más esperado del día. Y aunque ahora la confianza que tenían entre ellos era palpable, al principio fue un poco extraño, quizás más para Steve que para Beth, después de todo, el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a la manera tan expresiva de hablar de la chica, ella era burbujeante, sarcástica y de vez en vez no tenía reparo en soltar alguna palabra malsónate, las primeras veces Steve solía quedarse en silencio no muy seguro de que decir o como proseguir con la charla, no es como si él nunca hubiera dicho alguna grosería pero ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar dichas palabras en boca de una Dama, por lo que siempre tenía que recordarse que Beth no era cualquier Dama ya que no solo era (por más loco que eso sonara) del futuro donde parecía que las formas de hablar eran mucho más informales de lo que jamás pensó que serían, sino que además, ella tampoco era una persona que fingiera ser alguien quien no era y eso le gustaba a Steve, ella era natural y sincera, de alguna forma le recordaba a Bucky. Y para ser sinceros, no es como si Beth tuviera boca de marinero, solo eran expresiones casuales que le decían a Steve que ella se sentía cómoda hablando con él.

Beth, por su parte, tuvo que acostumbrarse a las maneras tan educadas que tenía Steve de dirigirse a ella y las cuales le resultaban adorables y muy halagadoras, aunque lo cierto era que deseaba que el chico hablara con más soltura, sin preocuparse en lo que tenía y como debía decir las cosas, afortunadamente, la paciencia todo lo alcanza y después de casi un mes Steve comenzó a ser más desenfadado, seguía siendo respetuoso con ella pero ahora se mostraba un poco más juguetón en sus conversaciones, su naciente amistad iba viento en popa, la única cosa que le preocupaba a Beth era el sino estaría siendo una mala influencia para el chico, él ya le había dicho que su suerte con las _damas_ de su tiempo no era muy buena y ella no deseaba que debido a la costumbre de hablar con ella, Steve tuviera algún desliz y se dirigiera a alguna señorita sin tanto formalismo y ésta saliera corriendo horrorizada. Aunque Steve era demasiado inteligente para hacer algo como eso pero la posibilidad siempre existía.

Otro tema que a Beth le había preocupado en su momento era cuanto podía enseñar del futuro a Steve, si, por ejemplo, le mostraba algún video en Youtube ¿Influiría en algo en el futuro? ¿Era posible que si le mostraba el más reciente video de Tony Stark en una de sus tantas borracheras el mundo explotaría? ¿Era eso posible? Ella estudiaba Filosofía y Letras, por Dios Santo, su comprensión del Espacio y Tiempo se limitaban a la frase _"no hay que intervenir en los eventos del pasado porque podía cambiar el futuro y no siempre para bien"_ la cual era tan cliché en películas de ciencia Ficción ¿Realmente mostrar el video viral de Stark causaría una paradoja espacio-tiempo? ¿El trasero desnudo del billonario tendría ese poder? Beth no lo sabía pero de lo que si era consiente es que Steve no consentiría ver a una persona siendo ridiculizada sin importar cual fuera la situación, Beth era más mundana y no le pesaba demasiado en la conciencia reírse a costa de ciertos famosos que parecían olvidar su dignidad en la puerta de sus casas.

Diablos, Steve era tan amable que a veces la hacía sentirse una maldita.

— Quizás debería quedarme en casa y acompañarte a cenar.

— ¡Tonterías! Es viernes por la noche ¡Nadie debería quedarse encerrado en casa sin hacer nada un Viernes por la noche!

— Tú te quedarás en casa

— Yo pediré una Pizza y veré "Volver al futuro" por millonésima vez.

— Oh, es la película de la que me hablaste la otra vez, la del carro que viaja por el tiempo.

— Así es.

— En nuestra situación algo como eso sería fantástico.

Beth sonrió enternecida—Si…pero los viajes en el tiempo parecen ser todavía algo solo para las películas, culpo a Stark de eso.

— ¿Howard Stark?

— A su hijo en realidad…quiero decir, sí Stark Jr. pasara más tiempo haciendo lo que sea que los Científicos hacen y menos perdiendo la ropa en alguna fiesta salvaje quizás ahora podría tener mi propio "carro que viaja en el tiempo" y podría llevarte a dar una vuelta.

— No estoy seguro de si el hombre debería tener el poder de viajar en el tiempo, si lo pensamos seriamente creo que llegaría ser más una desgracia que un beneficio.

— ¿No te gustaría el poder conocernos en persona?

— Claro que si, Beth, pero…

— Lo sé, lo sé, no necesitas ponerte filosófico, hoy tuve clases de Metafísica y aún no recupero las neuronas perdidas—Beth suspiró con pesadez—Es solo que la idea de no poder estar con mi mejor amigo, ya sabes, físicamente, me molesta…y no digo eso en forma sexual.

Las orejas de Steve se tornaron rojas.

— S-si…ehm…entiendo—Steve soltó una risilla nerviosa—Bueno…creo que estoy listo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer de todas formas.

Beth gruñó— ¿Qué habíamos dicho sobre la autoestima?

Steve sonrió apenado a la imagen frente a él.

Ambos se encontraban frente al espejo, así que podían verse además de solo escuchar sus voces, la primera vez que se vieron fue dos semanas después de su primer encuentro, fue un tanto incomodo al principio, especialmente para Steve quien no estaba especialmente orgulloso de su físico, sin embargo Beth no pareció lucir decepcionada en ningún momento después de verlo, en realidad, se mostró eufórica mientras repetía una y otra vez lo que se había vuelto casi un mantra para ambos: " _Somos reales_ " y, a decir verdad, Steve no se arrepintió como pensó que lo haría, Beth tenía la sonrisa más grande y hermosa que jamás había visto, ella sonreía con el alma y quizás fue por eso que cuando ella le dijo que él tenía unos ojos realmente hermosos se permitió creerlo, nada en el rostro de la chica parecía decir que sus palabras fueran dichas por lastima.

— Yo creo que te ves realmente lindo, la camisa azul hace resaltar tus ojos.

— No estoy seguro de querer ser considerado lindo.

Beth rodó los ojos—En el pasado o en el futuro el Ego masculino siempre es el mismo.

Steve rio.

—Bueno…no creo que la camisa azul haga alguna diferencia—Steve se encogió de hombros con resignación—Ambos sabemos cómo resultara todo.

— No, no lo sabemos—Respondió Beth con voz firme dejando en claro que no permitiría que él mismo se devaluara de ninguna forma.

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida—Eso fue lo mismo que dijo Bucky.

— Bueno, si tus dos mejores amigos te lo dicen quizás deberías empezar a creerlo ¿No te parece?

Steve suspiró—Es…es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

— Steve…no voy a disfrazar la verdad, es cierto que no eres el hombre más alto o más musculoso y bronceado del mundo…

— Gracias por recordármelo.

— Cállate y déjame terminar—Steve asintió con un suspiro— Aun cuando no eres el prototipo de macho alfa puedo asegurarte que eres de los hombres más varoniles que conozco—El chico la miró con una ceja arqueada claramente sin creerle—El tener o no grades músculos no te hace más ni menos hombre, Steve, eres amable, eres astuto ¡Madre mía! Eres mucho más inteligente que cualquiera de los chicos que estudian conmigo y sobre todo…haces que la gente se sienta segura.

—Eso no…

— Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez yo estaba realmente asustada y estoy casi segura de que si no hubiera sido por ti hubiera tenido un ataque de pánico en ese instante…Steve, no fueron grandes músculos los que evitaron que el miedo me superara sino tus palabras, tu amabilidad—Beth sonrió y tocó la superficie del espejo—Un alma noble puede inspirar mucho más que unos fuertes pectorales y si las damas a tu alrededor fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes para detenerse a observar lo que mismo que yo, se darían cuenta del magnífico hombre que eres.

Steve sonrió y también tocó la superficie del espejo dando la sensación de estar rozando los dedos de Beth—Gracias.

— No hay nada que agradecer, solo he dicho la verdad, además tienes un rostro adorable solo tienes que dejar de encogerte cada que una chica te voltea a ver ¿Qué no has escuchado la frase de _Labia mata carita_?

— No realmente pero trataré de recordarla.

Beth abrió la boca para agregar algo más pero se comenzó a escuchar algunos golpecitos en la puerta, Steve inhaló y exhaló un par de veces—Parece que Bucky ya está aquí—Beth asintió—Tengo que irme.

— Lo sé, diviértete ¿De acuerdo?—Steve asintió mientras se colocaba el saco—Y si tu cita no resulta ser una persona demasiado agradable no dejes que eso te amargue la noche.

—No dejaré que eso pasé o de lo contrario mi mejor amiga se molestará bastante y me hará escuchar esos ruidos que ella llama música.

— Es dubstep y estoy de acuerdo contigo en la parte de los ruidos.

Steve sonrió ampliamente—Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, disfruta tu película, Beth.

— Tú también disfruta del Show, Steve—Beth devolvió el gesto y con un guiño rompieron la conexión.

Una vez sola Beth se dejó caer sobre su cama, enterrando la cara entre sus almohadas, suspiró un par de veces y luego volteo a ver el libro de Historia que había pedido prestado en la biblioteca central. Después de su primer encuentro con Steve había decidido investigar un poco sobre él, al principio no estaba segura de encontrar alguna información sobre la vida del chico, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que en esa época todo parecía girar en torno a la guerra y por ende, a los Nazis, por lo tanto, si Steve no había sido héroe de guerra era casi seguro de que ningún libro o periódico hablaría de él y Beth no era estúpida, el nombre de Steve Rogers era bastante familiar ¿Quién no conoce el nombre del mítico Capitán América? Sin embargo el nombre de Steve Rogers también era bastante común, incluso había tenido un compañero en Primaria que se llamaba así, por lo que decidió no alterase antes de estar completamente segura.

Una cosa era escuchar la voz de un chico que vivía en los años cuarenta y otra muy distinta era escuchar la voz del tan famoso y venerado Capitán América. ¿Era realmente tan diferente?

 _Somos reales_ , Beth. _Somos reales_. Realmente quería creer, necesitaba creerlo pero todo era tan irreal _¡Madre Santa, tenía al jodido Capitán América en su cabeza! ¿Cómo se supone que se debe aceptar eso sin cuestionar su salud mental?_ Cuando vio por primera vez a Steve supo que era el héroe al que ella había hecho homenajes cuando niña, era exactamente el mismo chico cuya imagen en el libro de Historia y en muchas otras páginas Web le gritaban que su espíritu era mucho más fuerte de lo que su frágil cuerpo mostraba. Beth suspiró. Esto era lo único que ella no se atrevía a mostrar ni mucho menos insinuar en sus charlas con Steve y se preguntaba si sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para no decirle nada, especialmente después de que el chico recibiera el _Suero de Super Soldado_ y perdiera irremediablemente la única familia que le quedaba, Bucky Banners.

¿Realmente no se podía evitar?

Maldito Tony Stark ¿Qué porque lo maldecía si él no tenía vela en este entierro? ¡Que importaba! Maldito Tony Stark y su aún bien torneado trasero.

.

.

.


End file.
